


Myths and Legends as Well as I Can Remember And Research

by quidwhat



Category: Blades in the Dark (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Blades in the Dark, Demons, Doskval, Gen, Ghosts, Madeup folklore, Not Beta Read, Skovlan, Tabletop RPG, worldbuilding exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidwhat/pseuds/quidwhat
Summary: A Doskval transplant tries to piece together folklore from Skovlan.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Myths and Legends as Well as I Can Remember And Research

A birdhouse bride is, unfortunately, not a bird.

It is dusty pale birdhouse on a desiccated cedar post, with a bridal veil, with a stark black entry. I used to see it propped up in the back of illustrations in old books of Skovish folklore.

No one knew what I was talking about, I could only guess that it was a fossilized in-joke from 60 some years ago until I spotted one in the Lost District.

It wasn’t even a real birdhouse, the entry was painted on. The next time I looked it was gone.

I am unexpectedly infuriated.


End file.
